1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straightening machine for rolled beams, particularly I-beams, wherein at least one of the two straightening disks which rest from the inside against the beam flanges and are supported by a straightening shaft is axially adjustable. One of the straightening disks is fixedly connected to the straightening shaft through a mounting sleeve, while the other straightening disk is fixedly positioned in accordance with its adjusting dimension on a sliding sleeve which is adjustably mounted on the sleeve, wherein it is also possible that several straightening disks, i.e., up to three straightening disks, are arranged on the sliding sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A section straightening machine of this type, in which the outer dimensions of the straightening disks or the dimensions of the straightening disks between the flanges of the I-beam is adjustable by axially displacing one of the straightening disks, has been disclosed in EP-B1 0 472 765. In that case, the slidable straightening disk is arranged on a sleeve or sliding bushing which concentrically engages over the mounting sleeve or bushing. The mounting sleeve or bushing is connected through a wedge-type spring to the straightening shaft and another wedge-type spring provides the connection between the mounting sleeve and the outer sleeve or sliding bushing. The mounting bushing or sleeve is axially secured by a pressure sleeve which concentrically surrounds a journal end of the straightening shaft. A threaded sleeve with a thread integrally formed at its outer surface is rotatably arranged around this pressure sleeve. A ring screwed onto the external thread is connected to the sliding bushing or sleeve in order to prevent a rotation relative to a straightening machine frame, while converting the rotary movement into an axial displacement movement of the sliding sleeve as soon as the adjusting motor is put into operation. Aside from the resulting extremely complicated construction of this straightening disk adjustment, more or less great masses occur eccentrically in this straightening machine.